Dafaria
DafariaPlays2.PNG|Dafaria's Youtube Channel DafariaPlays.PNG|Channel Intro DafariaPlays3.png|Channel Profile Dafaria1.jpeg|Twitter Profile Picture DafariaPlays4.jpg|The New Channel Art DafariaJAN22.PNG|Restarting! YoungsterGames.jpg|Old 'YoungsterGames' Profile YoungsterGames2.PNG|Old Youngster Games Channel Art YoungsterGames3.PNG|Old Channel Intro Dafaria8.PNG|Dafaria's First Map - When I'm Bored Dafaria9.PNG|When I'm Bored Dafaria3.jpg|Dafaria's Second Map - The Challenge Dafaria4.jpg|The Whole Second Map Dafaria5.jpg|Custom Story Dafaria6.jpg|The Third Map - Dafaria's Effect Race Dafaria7.jpg|Sheep Dafaria2.PNG|When I'm Bored - The Story About Dafaria, or as Rage sings his name 'Dafaaaaaariaa!', is an Australian guy currently in his teen years that is a well known user among the Crewdom. He makes maps for Rage and Hollow's Minecraft Mapstravaganza show and 'Weekly Builds' for Pro Trials. He is often associated with his friend HisseyLeSnake whom many consider him to be in a bromance with. Hes been involved in many YouTube gaming in-devours in the past and is active and recognized among the community. Maps Dafaria has created several maps that have appeared on Mapstravaganza, his most iconic being his ridiculously lengthy and difficult parkour maps. When I'm Mad Dafaria's first and most infamous submission to the show, A parkour map to end all parkour maps that lasted hours and drove Rage and Hollow to the brink of losing their sanity. As the signs in the intro tell us: Dafaria was mad after dying and losing all his items, so he decided to make a parkour map to make other people mad. The story of the map is that Timothy stole your calmness and you must get it back. This map inspired CadeAnder to make 'When I'm Angry' and has also inspired many other people to make difficult parkour maps for the show. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Castle Wars, Anger Challenge and Ultimate Showdown! The Challenge His second Map submission to the show, A two part adventure that he later posted to Planet Minecraft dubbed "The Challenge". Part one of Dafaria's map was played on Hollow's channel and part two was played on Rage's channel. The map told the tale of two average YouTube viewers named 'Bitch' and 'Man-Baby'. In the story Rage and Hollow had mysteriously disappeared without uploading an video to explain and While watching the previous episode of Mapstrav, Bitch and Man-Baby notice a strange jump cut that neither Rage nor Hollow addresses. They both sound more panicked after the cut. Bitch and Man-Baby must go on a journey to rescue their favorite YouTubers. For the map, Rage played the part of 'Man-Baby' and Hollow played the part of 'Bitch'. Throughout the adventure they had to step on pressure plates to set off story dialogue in the chat which they read in different voices. This method of story telling through maps became very prominent within Mapstrav especially for the 'challenge' segment. The story of Dafaria's map had a 'Mysterouis Voice' which ended up being Evanz as a sheep. This also became a reoccurring theme within this style of map making. Rage and Hollow enjoyed this style at first but later got sick of it, mostly because of map makers using it to tell lazy stories they were not fun to play or watch and creating massive walls of text for them to read. Because of how easy it was to create these maps, the show began being flooded with it and Hollow began putting his description 'Challenge, NOT ONLY ADVENTURE MAPS!'. The argument can be made that this map accidentally set off a chain reaction that caused them to end 'Challenge' and replace it with 'Challenged' in season 2. Other than stepping on pressure plates in plain wool rooms, The map had a maze with the solution on the ceiling and puzzles such as creating a bow from spider eggs, chicken eggs, flint and sticks just like in the opening of Rage's Fish Spider Industries map. Part one ended on cliffhanger where they defeat a sheep that they expect to be Evanz but ends up only being one of his evil henchmen and he gets away. Part two picks up right where they left off but features another new Mysterious voice. They teleport to a weird golden dungeon that featured cool redstone tricks like a beam that made them float upwards. Then an invisible maze, some parkour, a puzzle involving crafting a weighted pressure plate and an iron ingot to open a door, fighting through a room of mobs, a house and then a larger version of the same house to give the illusion of shrinking, climbing parkour with lava pouring down and a piston powered crushing room with the walls moving in. The finale room had red and blue wool with pumpkin heads meant to serve as Rage and Hollow. The option was which one to save. Rage immediately chose to save himself as soon as they entered the room which caused the dialogue in chat to have Rage invite Dafaria to be on Quick Build. They went back and chose to save Hollow to see what the dialogue would say and it had Hollow invite Dafaria to play the game 'Worms' with him. As the ended the map, Rage said 'Dafaria man, you are literally The Curaxu of Challenge. I've decided'. * 1 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Colosseum, Hollow and Rage Missing and A Flying Race! * 2 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Roller-coaster World, Rescue Rage and Hollow and Magic Meth Race! * The Map on Planet Minecraft Dafaria's Effect Race Dafaria submitted to the show once again but this time he made a map for the competitive segment of the show. The map was another difficult parkour course. It was basically a race version of 'When I'm mad' with speed and jump boost platforms. The map plays like a brutal obstacle course complete with ladder parkour, lily pad jumping, insane piston dodging, corner jumping, trapdoor climbing and a quiz on Minecraft knowledge. It also has a clay sheared sheep with a maze inside and a clay frog that you travel through for some reason. Hollow was the one who finished the race first but while playing this map he suddenly and genuinely asked 'Do you hate us, Dafaria?'. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! We Face Curaxu, Hell Challenge and Hell Competitive! * The Map on Planet Minecraft When I'm Bored This map was submitted by Dafaria to the Mapstravaganza Season 4 'Clueless' segment. Its a return to form for Dafaria, a direct sequel to his original map, 'When I'm mad'. It follows the story of a missing boner which may or may not have been stolen by Timothy. This map might have been meant as a self-parody on Dafaria's part and also might actually be purposefully more lengthy and difficult than the first one. Rage and Hollow barely played it and immediately began just flying through it and commenting on how ridiculous it was. It took them over ten minutes just to fly through the whole thing. At the end Rage praised it as legendary, saying that it takes skill to be able to make a map that infuriates people who are cheating and just flying though it. Hollow was legitimately angry, so much so that he wouldn't even do the outro and simply disconnected. He said he could have been doing something else with his time and that he lost all respect for Dafaria. Rage maintained that 'Breaking Hollow' was also an impressive feet that he had accomplished. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Deep Dark Origins, Explosion Parkour and Legendary Troll! Weekly Builds HisseyLeSnake Bromance On YouTube: YoungsterGames Dafaria became a part of a YouTube channel called 'YoungsterGames' that started on March 15th 2013. The description of the channel read 'We are a just a group of gamers who want to get out there and show people our epicness!' and they posted mostly Minecraft videos of them playing survival games, server minigames, adventure and parkour maps, mods, ect. Although the channel was considered a group effort, the profile picture showed an image of Dafaria and most of the videos were from his perspective. On January 30th 2014, a video was uploaded to that channel titled 'The End of Dafaria' which was basically a video of Dafaria detailing why he was no longer going to be a part of the channel because of his desire to start fresh and make a new channel. The description of the video read 'It's been great, but all good things must come to an end! -Dafaria'. Dafaria Plays His new channel was called 'Dafaria Plays' and was started on 'July 5th 2013'. The description read 'I am Dafaria. I am gaming. This is life'. The channel previously had videos and series which he laid out in his channel trailer but they have since been set to unlisted. He posted new art for his Dafaria Plays channel on his Twitter on January 22rd 2016 saying 'Yes, I'm restarting my god damn channel. Finally' meaning he'll hopefully be making new videos in the future. Category:Builder Category:Fan Category:Person